


Rear View

by KingKarlajrg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Gay Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarlajrg/pseuds/KingKarlajrg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Rear View by Zayn. <br/>The story of how Castiel got Dean out of Hell and all of the feelings that he has. Dean coping with his bisexuality. The moose ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can Your Heart be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first destiel fic, hope you like it.

**I do not own Supernatural, just this story.**  
_Can your heart be mine in search? Because I have no time to help you find all the words._  
_Summary: Dean and Sam work on a case in Amarillo, Texas, where Dean finds out that Nancy, an old friend, has something to do with the case too._

* * *

 

“I think we have a case” said Sammy as he handed the newspaper to Dean.  
“Murder Wave” replied Dean in a deep voice as he kept on reading the newspaper. He and his brother weren’t able to leave this life behind, they loved the adrenaline, and as soon as something looked like their kind of duty, they did it. “What do you think it is?” He asked his brother.

  
“I don’t know, I mean, any of the deaths are physically possible by the way they’re described in the newspaper. Just listen: ‘Even though Dan Knight was in the third floor, it seemed like a car ran over him’” Sammy replied with a really surprised voice.

  
He took out his laptop and started clicking some buttons.

  
“We’re not that far” said Dean like if he was in a hurry. “We should go” he continued and started packing his things.

  
Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting on and said: “Dean, slow down, we don’t even know what it is”.

  
“I don’t care, we’ll check it there. Let’s go” Dean quickly got his things and started loading the Impala with their clothes and guns.

  
Sam didn't understood what was going on, he knew his brother, better than anyone else in the world, he knew something was wrong.

 

Sam and Dean started the road trip all the way from San Francisco to Amarillo. It was like the usual, the same five albums that Dean listened to. Dean lip-syncing all of them while Sam just a knew a few.  
The trip was going well, the boys talked about nothing and everything.

  
“Dean” Sammy called the name of his brother.

  
“Yeah” he responded, keeping the eyes on the road, but still having a glance at Sam.

  
“Why are we going to Amarillo? I mean, I know because of the case, but, why in such hurry?” He asked his brother.

  
“Well, we shouldn't take our time on saving people, am I right?” he replied with a little chuckle, Dean knew his brother knew, but still, he didn’t cared, he lied.

  
Sam sighed.

  
“I know you, Dean. I know you better than anyone”. 

  
Dean had a glance at Sam again, Sam was looking back this time. The look that Sam gave him was a worried look, he had no other option than to tell the truth.  
Dean chafed his hand against his face.

  
“You remember Nancy?” Dean asked Sam, he finally had an answer.

  
Sam nodded his head.

  
“Well, she lives in Amarillo” said Dean with his eyes on the road, he started avoiding any kind of eye contact.

  
“She’s your ex, isn’t she?” Sam tried to look directly into Dean’s eyes.

  
Sam smiled.

  
“Yeah, but still, I’ve been talking to her, and she said she has a feeling something bad is going to happen, that she felt a ghost was haunting her, and my first thought was that it is the same case” as soon as he stopped talking, he turned up the music.

  
Album no. 3 was playing again. AC/DC.  
“You just want an excuse to see her, don’t you?” Sam turned the volume of the song down and smiled at Dean.

  
“No, no, I don’t need excuses to see someone. If I want to see someone, I just go” Dean turned the volume up, again.

  
“Man, I know you, you like her” Sam turned the volume down again.

  
“No. Now, can you shut your mouth and let me listen my music? Thank you” Dean turned the volume up again, for the last time.

  
“Whatever you say” Sam said as he looked through the Impala’s window, he could hear Hells Bells playing in the background.

  
Dean looked at Sam in an angry way but, still Sam was right. Dean thought he had feelings for someone he hasn’t even spoke to in years. Dean is not aware of what love is like, besides from family love. He thinks that ‘being like family’ is the maximum point of love, he is wrong.

 

The Winchesters arrived to Amarillo. They drove all around the city until they found the Motel 6.  
They parked the car and started getting all of their things out. They opened the door and as soon as the door opened, they began doing the research.

  
“So, this deaths are physically impossible” Sam said, then he took a sip of his coffee and started digging in the web for some information.

  
“I mean, 3 deaths and all of them at the same time, and all of them involving a car. The first victim died 2 weeks ago on Monday at 4:37 a.m., the second victim died at the same hour but a week ago on Monday” Sam said before he was interrupted by Dean.

  
“Let me guess, the third victim died this week Monday, at the same hour” Dean continued his brother’s sentence.

  
Sam nodded.

  
“All of the deaths happen within a week of difference” said Sammy. “But why?” He kept on wondering what was going on.

  
“I don’t know, maybe, revenge” Dean stood up and then started pouring a glass of scotch.

  
“Maybe, but why this people? We have to go check the bodies” Sam continued clicking his keyboard while his brother continued on drinking from his glass of scotch.

_Ring, ring._  
Dean answered his phone.  
“Nancy?” He said.

  
“ _Dean, hello. I was calling to see if you were okay” the lady said with a sweet concerned voice._

  
“I’m fine, how about you? Anything from that ghost?” Dean tried to make it look as professional as possible.

  
_“Everything is fine, the ghost hasn’t bothered, yet” Nancy said and then let a little giggle escape._

  
“Dude!” Sam yelled to Dean from the other side of the motel room. “We have to check the bodies!” Dean gave his brother an angry look and returned to the call.

  
“Nancy? Hey, we’re going to check what’s going on. Whatever you need, call me” Dean said and then hanged the phone.  
Sam smiled at his brother and stared at him for a while.

  
“What?” Dean asked angrily.

  
“You, you are into someone” Sam smiled. “You’re acting different” he continued as he kept on getting ready to do his personification of a federal agent.

  
“No, I’m still the same old Dean” he avoided the conversation.

  
“But why?” Sam walked to the mirror to keep on getting ready.

  
“Why what?” Dean said as he kept on tying his bright black shoes.

  
“Why are you talking to her? You and her broke up like 10 years ago” Sam started his brother’s interrogation.

  
“Because she has my number. One day I’m doing nothing and boom, a message from her, and we’ve been talking since that” he responded his brother.

  
“But, you like her?” Sam asked Dean, who was fixing his tie.

  
Dean’s silence responded Sam’s question. He was into her, but not so much. He was confused.

 

They started driving the Impala to the morgue, Dean didn’t brought out any kind of conversation as they kept on driving. They only exchanged looks.  
They finally arrived and started investigating everything. Mr. March, the forensic pathologist, gave them all of the results, they all seemed like they were ran over by a car, all of them, even though 2 out of 3 of them found themselves in a building or at least somewhere a car couldn’t be.  
Sam and Dean knew this was a ghost, this was their kind of case, they took it, but they were aware the clock was ticking.

Sunday, 11:30 p.m.

Sam and Dean wanted to know more about what happened, but maybe they’ll have to wait until Monday, they were conscious that they shouldn’t risk another life, but they knew that they didn’t had much information. The only thing they could do was to find the connection between them. They asked the police station for the files of the victims, and they began digging.

  
“Have you found something?” Sam asked as he kept on reading all the files.

  
“Nada” Dean responded. “You?”

  
“Well, they were all friends. Knight, Jefferson, and Willis” Sam started looking for more files.

  
“That must be something” Dean closed his file and took a sip out of his flask.

  
Sam just looked at Dean confused. Who else, but Dean, would bring a flask to an investigation?

  
“Wait, listen. Knight, Jefferson and Willis, our three victims, were involved in a car crash on April 2nd, 2012 where one person mysteriously disappear, a kid” Sam said very surprised. “And guess who is the next victim” Sam looked at Dean while he kept on taking little sips from his flask. “Nancy, Nancy Walsh. She was also involved in the car crash, so my guess is that it is a vengeful spirit”.

  
“I’m guessing that too, who was the kid who died?” Dean asked his younger but smarter brother.

  
“His name was Tony Maynard, he was 8 years old at the time that happened. The body was never found”.

  
Both of them looked eye to eye and then took off. They started preparing the salt, the guns, and the iron. Dean turned on the engine of the Impala and started driving all the way to Nancy’s.

  
Dean knocked the door.

Monday, 3:31 a.m.

“Dean” a beautiful young lady opened the door. Her hair was long and brown. She was wearing blue pyjamas that looked like silk. Her face seemed like it was carved by hand, Dean couldn’t help but stare, he didn’t remember her this beautiful.

  
“Nancy” it was all that came out from his mouth.

  
Sam gave Dean a little push to make him come back to planet earth.

  
“Nancy, umm, look, we don’t have time, you have to tell us, did you killed Tony Maynard, yes or no?” Dean said very firmly though he struggled to not stare.

  
“What?” Nancy seemed surprise.

  
“You have to tell us, you’re next on the list” Sam hesitated. “Where is Tony buried?”

  
“In-in a park, 3 blocks from here” she was surprised, but afraid for her life, she wanted this to end, she had in mind those cold nights, things falling, her stuff moving from one place to another when she didn’t do it.

  
“I’m going, you stay” said Sammy as he ran away from Nancy’s house to the park.

  
Dean continued his way through the door and started preparing everything if the ghost came.

 

He made a medium size salt circle. He brought the iron near both of them. He grabbed his gun and started waiting.

  
“Stay inside the salt circle” Dean said to Nancy, who just made what Dean told her to.

  
Lights started flickering. The house began to cool down. The pages from the books she had open in her living room were suddenly changing. Dean was aware, both of them were aware the ghost was there. It was time.

Nancy stayed inside the circle, while Dean was out of it, ready to strike.  
A window opened and hit the wall very hard that the glass of it broke. The air began to arrive to the house, the air began to blow out the papers, the air began to blow the curtains and finally, it broke the salt circle.

  
The 8 years old kid appeared.

  
The kid started walking towards Nancy, throwing to the nearest wall anything that got on his path.  
Nancy freaked out and started walking backwards to the wall.

  
“No, you don’t understand, we were drunk. We never thought it would end up like that. I’m sorry” Nancy started crying as Tony began approaching her.

  
Dean took an iron poker and ‘stabbed’ the ghost. It disappeared, for a while.  
After the wind, the cold and the fear stopped, it came back a lot stronger just a few seconds later.

  
Nancy screamed as she tried to hide from what was inevitable. The ghost wanted her.

  
Dean opposed to this and ran in front of the ghost, the ghost threw Dean’s body to the nearest wall, causing him to break a table. Now the ghost wanted to get rid of what was avoiding his killings.  
Dean found himself in the floor, no guns, no salt, no iron. He couldn’t get up, he was too hurt for it.

  
“Stop” suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice. It was a deep voice Dean knew, could it be?

  
“Cas” Dean muttered as he tried to shake off the pain. His eyes could barely open.  
Castiel stood in front of the ghost for a few seconds. The ghost started to walk towards Castiel. Little did Castiel thought that this heroic act would give Sam enough to time to burn the bones.  
Tony Maynard’s bones were burned, as well as his ghost.  
Castiel helped Dean to get up. Dean quickly ran to Nancy, who was still afraid, hiding in the corner of the room, and in shock about the events.

Few minutes passed, then Dean broke the silence.

  
“Thanks, Cas” he said to his angel friend.

  
“It is always nice helping you” Castiel responded his friend then he walked to the door followed by Dean and Nancy.  
Sam arrived with the Impala and said goodbye to Nancy, then returned to the car to wait for Dean and Cas.

  
“So, am I seeing you again, hero?” Nancy asked Dean who was walking just a metre away. Dean quickly stopped, as well as Castiel.

  
Dean turned around and smirked.

  
“I think so” Dean got near to Nancy.

  
“Perhaps a coffee would be better the next time” she winked at Dean.

  
“I’ll think about it” Dean leaned to kiss Nancy on the lips.

  
Castiel cleared his throat loudly, stopping Dean and Nancy’s kiss.

  
“There’s water in the car, Cas” Dean looked at Cas with a desperate smile.

  
“Anyway, thank you all. It’s getting late, you should leave. I don’t want to risk you. Driving at night could be dangerous” said Nancy as she slowly walked to the her door and started closing it.

  
The door closed.

  
“Happy, Cas?” Dean asked sarcastically to his friend in the trench coat.

  
Castiel just smiled and followed Dean to the car.

 


	2. Melodies and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story about what Sam, Cas and Dean think on the way to their next case.

**I do not own Supernatural, just the story.**  
_Melodies and memories, stories that sound absurd._  
_Summary: A little story about what Sam, Cas and Dean think on the way to their next case._

* * *

 

Another day passed. It was late but, the boys kept on driving. Album no. 2 was playing. Dean was, again, lip-syncing to his music, Sam sometimes did the chorus. Castiel was just contemplating the brothers, their relationship and the way they comprehended each other. Dean knows what Sam loves and hates. Sam knows what Dean likes and dislikes. Castiel was amused, humans were marvellous, but one human specifically was a lot more fascinating than the rest of them, he. He loved watching this human, the way he coped with the good and bad things, all of the feelings this human had. Castiel often wondered how was this human able to keep on smiling after all of the things that happened to him?

Cas remembers the exact moment he grabbed this human. The first time he touched him. All of the things he saw, all of the feelings he got.

“What do you think, Cas?” The fascinating human asked Castiel.  
Cas was way too distracted with his thoughts to listen to the conversation, he was lost.

  
“What?” He asked.

  
“What do you think about going to Las Vegas?” Sam asked Castiel.

  
“Oh, that” he tried to look as normal as possible, he failed. “We, we shouldn’t go, that place is torment, it is full of sin”.  
Both Sam and Dean laughed. Castiel was still admiring them. Without knowing it, Cas was already laughing with them.

  
“So that means we’re going, right?” Dean asked very excited.

  
“No, we have to go to Tampa to check the next case, c’mon” said Sam, who was still with a little smile on his face.

After a lot of driving, they stopped in a nearby town, Jackson, Missisipi, for something to eat and gas.

The Winchesters knew what each other wanted. Dean knew Sam was about to order a salad, and Sam knew Dean was about to order a cheeseburger with bacon.

The two boys and the angel finished eating and decided to go to a Motel to spend the night. Still, they had to check if the case was their kind of case.

Dean parked the Impala in the Motel’s parking lot in the middle of a storm and got the keys to their rooms. Two beds. Castiel didn’t have the necessity to sleep, there was no point in booking another room. They got their bags and got in. They dried themselves, then Dean placed the beer he bought earlier in the fridge. Sam took out a book and started reading it to kill time. Castiel sat on the corner of the bed and turned the TV on, watching TV was one of the things he enjoyed the most, he could just sit there and live experiences without having to move a single finger.

After a while, Dean handed Sam a beer and both of them joined Castiel. Sam was sitting in the corner of the bed on the left and Dean was sitting next to Cas, they were watching music videos, then the song came. Dean and Cas knew this song, Dean started humming it, you could see Dean’s peaceful face while humming the song, Cas looked at Dean. This was the song Castiel used to play for Dean when he first got out of Hell. Cas first sent Dean to heaven with him, he took care of him until he was ready to move on, to keep on with his mortal life. Of course, Dean doesn’t remember that, he just thinks he knows the song.

Cas kept on looking at the oldest Winchester. He looked at him like if it was the first time he saw him.

“Where do you even know that song?” Sam asked Dean, who was still humming the song.

  
“I- I actually don’t know” he stopped humming. “I just know it” he started wondering why he knew that song. It is not one of his typical songs on his playlist, this is a really old song.

  
Castiel noticed the look on Dean’s eyes, he was confused. Cas quickly changed the channel, leading to another topic, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that time when it was just Dean and him. He took care of him, he placed every piece of Dean’s soul where it belonged, and when he was ready, he got him back to Earth.

_“I will take care of you, until you’re fine” Castiel said to Dean, who was lying on a bed looking everywhere, still afraid of what he had done, of the things he had seen, he couldn’t speak, he just looked at Castiel. The room was bright, white and full of life, it was the opposite of hell, of course. They were in heaven._

_  
Cas sat next to Dean, Dean jumped a little._

  
“I'm not going to hurt you” Cas’ blue eyes looked straight into Dean’s eyes with a smile. Dean calmed down and gave Cas a little smile back. Cas loved those eyes, they weren’t the typical green eyes, they were eyes that seemed dark, but when you look closely, they’re full of colour. A green apple colour.  
Cas tried to heal the hand mark he left him, but sincerely, he secretly wanted Dean to remember him.

He and Dean do share a more profound bond, everyone knows it, even Sam knows it.

Sam is aware of his brother’s feelings, he is aware of how he behaves near Castiel, and how he talks about him when he’s not around. Like when Dean talked about Castiel to Charlie. He is aware of how Dean and Cas look at each other, smile when each other is around, he knows something’s going on. He wants Dean to open up, but he seems scared, confused. Castiel has told Sam the story when he rescued Dean from Hell. Sam loves that story, though his brother doesn’t know it. Sam knows Cas is into Dean.

Years ago, Sam discovered his brother’s bisexuality. He discovered it by all of the little things he does, but mainly, when they were at Pierpont Inn. When the lady asked them if they were a couple, he asked Sammy why are them always mistaken by a gay couple. Sam responded him, joking: “Well, you are kinda butch. Probably think you're overcompensating.” He thought Dean would’ve laughed, or even he would’ve said something offensive to him, but he didn’t, he just looked away. Dean thinks he’s good at covering it, but he isn’t. It glows.

Dean has always been the type that follows women more, that way he can cover up his ‘gay side’. Sooner or later, it’ll show.

“Time to sleep, boys” Dean stood up and started preparing his bed.

  
Cas and Sam also stoop up. Sam prepared the bed next to Dean’s. Cas sat on the chair that was next to the window and did nothing. He didn’t have the need to sleep, after all, he’s an angel.

Dean covered himself with a blanket as well as Sammy. They both said goodnight to Cas and slept. They kept the lights on so that way Cas wouldn’t feel alone. Cas was sitting still, looking at Dean. Remembering.

_“Why are you doing this?” Balthazar asked Castiel._

_  
Castiel just gave Balthazar a glance and kept on covering Dean with blankets. Dean was fully awake and scared, sobbing._

_  
“You just had to get him out of Hell, you know? You don’t have to take care of him” Balthazar continued speaking. He had his arms crossed, like if he was angry._

_  
Cas walked across the room and started playing the song. Dean immediately calmed down, he stopped sobbing and just listened to the lyrics._

_  
“Castiel?” Balthazar looked at him._

_  
“I know I don't have to do this, but he needs this. I will not leave him on Earth like this, he needs to be prepared” Cas finally answered._

_  
“You’re crazy, and you’re going to be in trouble if he finds out he was in heaven” Balthazar said._

_  
“I am fully aware of the consequences. That’s why I won’t tell him anything, I’ll erase any memory from this place as soon as he touches Earth”_


	3. I Will Tell no Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Castiel go to Tampa, Florida to investigate a case that looks like demons.

**I do not own Supernatural, just the story.**  
_I will tell no lies.  
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel go to Tampa, Florida to investigate a case that looks like demons._

* * *

 

After their stop in Mississippi, the boys and the angel continued their way to Tampa. The rain that fell yesterday left the road with a beautiful sprinkle of water that lightens up their trip just in the right way.

It was midday, the sun was at its fullest.

Castiel was in the back-seat, admiring the creations of his father. Sam was shotgun, he was resting his arm against the car’s door, just looking at nowhere. Dean was driving, he was focused in the road, but at the same time, he was concentrated at his own thoughts. The music in the background was Dean’s typical soft rock, classics. They drove all the way, they stopped once in a while for gas or to stretch their legs.

 

Time went by, it was late at night, but finally, they had arrived to Tampa. After 10 hours, approximately, of driving, they got to a Motel. The night was warm, but the air that came once in a while was cold, sudden chills. They got into their room and began doing their things.

 

“What do we have?” Dean asked his brother while he continued resting on the bed his weary legs.

  
“Perhaps, soulless people” said Sammy, as he walked all around the room reading the newspaper. “People go missing, then after a few days they come back, but they’re not them. They do bad things like stealing or killing. Then return to their normal state and affirm they did not do anything”.

  
“So the demon gets the human, takes his soul and then return the soul?” Dean was a bit shocked about the M.O of this demon.

  
“What does the demon win?” Castiel asked the brothers.

Both of them were not able to give Castiel a response. They were as confused as Cas was. Getting the soul back, for what?

Since they had nowhere to begin, the boys decided to take a quick sleep and then continue with the case.

 

When they woke up that morning, the boys did not know where to start. There are no signs of a demon. There are no more missing people. It was a mess.

“What if we go talk to the victims?” Castiel asked the boys who were still having breakfast.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and quickly got their things. They put on their suits and took their fake badges for a ride.

“You coming?” Sam asked Castiel. Cas was just looking at them, again. He thought they wouldn’t let him go with them, since he can be a little disclosing. 

“Can I join you?” Cas did a little jump in excitement. After both of the brothers nodded their heads, Cas hurried to take his badge to go investigate.

The brothers and the angel drove to the police station, where they did their FBI acting routine.

They asked the lady who was in charge to show them where the victims were. 3 out of 5 killed themselves after the tragedy, one was in a maximum security prison and the last one was home arrested.

The last one was their best shot.

 

The lady gave them the address, the boys rushed their way to the victim’s house. They knocked the door of the house.

“Mrs. Souza?” Dean asked the lady who just opened the door for them.

“Who’s asking?” She responded scared.

“We’re FBI, I’m special agent Reid, this are my partners, Johnson and Sheffield” Dean pointed both of his companions.

The lady let the boys in and sat them in the couch of the living room. She went to the kitchen and got lemonade for them, she left the tray in the table and the interview started.

“What can you tell us about the incident?” Sam asked the lady, then took a sip of his lemonade.

“Well, I was kidnapped” she started the story. “About a month ago, I was shopping grocery and this big man came from behind, grabbed me and got me into a van. He kept me tied in a place that looked like the drains and left me there. Then, after two weeks, approximately, he got me back home, but when I got back, people looked at me weird, my friends stopped talking to me, when I walked in a store people freaked out, I asked my husband what happened, he told me I robbed a store and then he told me that he had left me because I was too aggressive” the boys exchanged confused looks before the lady kept on talking. “I do not remember doing any of that nor being there” she continued very hesitated.

“Could you describe us how does the man looked like?” Dean asked.

“That’s the weird part, he looked like my ex-neighbour, Mr. Shay”.

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“Dead” the lady responded.

“Maybe the demon possessed Mr. Shay to kidnap the lady and then—“ Cas said before he was interrupted by Dean.

“Agent Sheffield” Dean smiled at the lady who was baffled with Cas’ recent comment. Dean looked back at Castiel with a smirk on his face: “Would you mind checking with me something that I forgot in the car?” He smiled again at his chatty friend. “Outside” he stood up, followed by Cas.

 

Sam kept on the interview with Mrs. Souza. Dean and Cas were outside waiting for Sam. Dean held Cas back, that way he wouldn’t give too much information.

 

“What did you forgot?” Cas asked Dean who was opening the shotgun door of the Impala for Cas.

“Nothing” he said.

Cas sat in the shotgun seat.

“So why did you—“ he said before he was interrupted, again, by Dean.

“Look, you gave too much information there. I’ve told you, you have to lie” he said, then closed the car’s door. He walked all the way to the driver’s door and opened it, he sat in the driver’s seat and continued talking: “So we’re going to wait in here until Sammy finishes the interview, okay?” He turned on the music.

“Okay” Cas muttered.

 

Few minutes passed when Sammy was already going out the lady’s front door. He thanked her and then got into the back-seat of the Impala. Dean took off.

 

“I don’t think it’s a demon” Sammy said.

“Then what is it?” Dean asked his younger brother.

“I don’t know, by the way Mrs. Souza describes it, I believe it’s a shape shifter” he said, leaving Dean and Cas speechless. “The shifter kidnaps someone, then commits crimes in their names, so that way, when the real them return, they pay for what the shifter did” Sam gave the explanation.

“Now what? We wait until another person goes missing and returns bad?” Dean asked.

“I guess so, we don’t have another choice” Sam answered his brother.

 

They returned to the motel, waiting for news. They checked the newspapers, the Internet and the local T.V News. Nothing.

 

After several hours of searching for missing people, Cas got fed up.

“I think I’ll go for a walk” Cas stood up from the bed and walked to the door. “I’ll be back in less than an hour” he continued walking through the motel’s room door.

“Careful” Dean yelled Cas before he was outside.

 

Castiel was walking in the motel’s parking lot, he was relaxed, breathing pure air. He got distracted for a bit when he felt someone grabbing him, he fainted because of the chloroform in the rag the man placed on his mouth and nose.

 

He woke up in a place that looked like the drains, he was tied up. The man touched Castiel’s arm and immediately turned into him. It indeed was a shape shifter.

 

“What are you going to do?” Cas tried to fight the knots he was tied in.

“Nothing” shifter Cas said. “Perhaps, killing, but you’ve done that. I can see your memories. You’re full of evil. Killing, stealing, fighting, you’ve done everything” the shifter smiled with amusement as he walked through the halls of the drains, thinking. “Wait, are you, like, in love?” He stopped walking and stared straight into Cas’ eyes.

Castiel remained silent and looked away.

“I can see a lot of things, who is that?” Shifter Cas asked the real Cas. “Well, never mind, I know what do to” he said and started walking towards the exit.

“Don’t you dare to hurt him!” Cas yelled. He got furious and started fighting the knots again with everything he had, but failed.

The shifter just gave Cas a smirk and left.

 

 

Back at the Motel, Dean and Sam were worried about where Cas was. They started looking for him everywhere but they couldn’t find him. After almost 3 hours of not knowing where Cas was, he appeared in the parking lot.

 

“Cas, where did you go?” Sam asked Cas while hugging him.

“I forgot to tell you, I went to the store” he said.

“For what?” Sam asked as he looked for bags in proof that he actually went to the store.

“A gum” he said and then walked to the motel’s door.

Sam and Dean were confused about the recent events. They followed Cas to the Motel room and continued with their lives. But something inside them told them that Cas had something. Whatever it was, he was acting different.

 

“Cas, you sure you’re okay?” Dean asked him.

“I am, Dean. You don’t have to worry all the time for me, I’m not a baby” he responded angrily to Dean.

Dean was astonished as well as Sam. Cas would never talk to Dean like that, unless he was angry about something, but there was nothing to be angry about.

Dean stood up and walked outside, he needed time to think about Cas’ reaction.

 

“What was that?” Sammy asked Cas. Sam tried to fix this since he was the only one who knew about Cas’ crush with Dean.

“I just got tired of him talking to me like if I was his responsibility” Shifter Cas started reading a magazine and closed the subject, leaving Sam with a bad after-taste of that conversation. That guy is not Castiel. The boys know their angel very well.

 

After a several minutes, Dean got back to the Motel room and sat in the bed, he took his phone and started texting Sam.

 

_Dean: He is not Cas._

_Sam: I know, but who is that?_

_Dean: I think I know._

_Dean: The case, he’s the shifter, he took Cas._

_Sam: So what do we do? We don’t even have silver here._

_Dean: That’s why I went outside, I went for it._

_Sam: So we kill him, just like that?_

_Dean: No, he knows where the real Cas is. First he tells us, then we kill him._

 

Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting on and left his phone on the table, he approached the door and locked it. Dean threw himself to the shifter, throwing him to the ground with him. He took out a silver knife he had and started yelling.

 

“Where is he!?” Dean yelled while he was on top of the shifter threatening him with the silver knife on his neck.

“Your friend? Oh you see, he’s busy” the shifter said in an arrogant tone.

“You think I’m joking? Where is he!?” He asked once again.

“You should know, I mean, you’re hunters” the shifter kicked Dean in the ribs and started punching him in the face. “Don’t you think I would’ve been prepared?” He said as he took a gun out of his pocket.

He pointed Dean with the gun. Dean dropped the knife and the shifter kicked it away from Dean. The knife was lying there in the ground.

The shifter corned Dean and kept on talking:

“At first I thought of committing murder to someone he doesn’t even know, but after seeing his memories, I thought nothing would hurt him more than killing the man he lo—“ the shifter dropped dead, he did not see that one coming. Sam stabbed the shifter with the silver knife in the back before he revealed Cas’ secret.

“Hurry up, we have to find where Cas is. I’ll check every map to see the radius where every victim was kidnapped and see if we have any luck” Sam continued his work before Dean could ask any questions.

Dean found himself disoriented, puzzled with these events.


	4. As Long As You Look Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas was kidnapped by the shapeshifter, the Winchesters embarked on the adventure to find the angel.

**I do not own Supermatural, just the story.**  
_As long as you look me in the eyes. I'll go wherever you are. I'll follow behind.  
Summary: After Cas was kidnapped by the shapeshifter, the Winchesters embarked on the adventure to find the angel._

* * *

 

“So now what?” Dean asked very anxious.

  
“Calm down. I’ve found out that all of the victims were kidnapped in a 40 miles radius, so now we check the drains that are in the middle of all of that” Sam said as he kept on doing circles and notes on the map.

  
He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and got his things.

  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find him” Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, he could see how concerned Dean was. He gave his brother a little pat on the shoulder as a gesture of compassion.

Dean followed him to the car. Sam was driving this time, he was reading the map that would lead to Cas’ location.

They arrived to the middle of that 40 miles radius, they got into the drains and started the search. Since there was no other shape shifter, they could yell Cas’ name in order for him to hear.

The dark, sad and cold drains smelled awful. The boys could hear the small drops that fell from last night’s rain.

“Dean” they heard a voice. It was him.  
Both of the brothers quickly looked back and there he was, he was standing there so perfect and victorious, he had got away from the knots.

  
“Cas” Dean muttered. He rushed into saying hi to his friend.

“We should get out of here” Sammy interrupted a possible hug. The boys started walking towards the exit of the drain when suddenly something happened.

“He’s not me” the Winchesters heard another voice from behind. They looked back, once again. There were two trench coated angels. “Listen to me, he’s not me”.

“Didn’t we killed the shifter?” Sam asked Dean in confusion. They indeed had, but they had killed one of the two shape shifters.

“Dean, you have to trust me, he’s not me. He’s the shifter”.  
Dean turned his head to see the Cas that was next to him.

“Dean, he’s tricking you. I’m Cas”.

Dean got a silver knife he had hidden on his jacket. Dean waited a few seconds to see what Cas would get nervous.

None did.

Sam looked at both Castiels. They were the same, they looked the same, they had the same clothes, they talked the same. But there was something one of those Castiels wouldn’t handle.

Sam quickly took away Dean’s knife and pointed it at Dean. Dean was cornered to the wall with a knife near his neck. One movement and he could die.

“What are you doing, Sammy?” Dean asked very confused and scared to his brother.

  
“Wait” Sammy said, then he acted like he was about to stab Dean.

Sammy was correct, one Cas did rushed to stop Sammy, the other did what the other Cas did but with a little difference in the seconds.

“He’s the shifter” Sammy pointed at the shifter Cas.

The shifter knew he was now exposed.

The shifter started running through the halls of the drains, the Winchesters followed him. Cas stayed where he was and got out of the drains, he knew he could confuse Dean again.

Sam found himself in a closed corridor. He had no knife. He stayed there, he started searching for something silver as he still protected himself.

“Sammy” he heard his brother whisper.

“Dean” he whispered back at him.

“Come on, we have to find him” Dean started walking.

“No, I’m not going anywhere” Sam said, luckily for him, he had found a silver rosary. Sam rubbed it on his shifter brother. As the fake Dean was suffering from that horrible pain, real Dean appeared and stabbed him with the silver knife, leading to the shape shifter’s imminent dead.

 

Both brothers, already tired, searched for people who might have been kidnapped in the course of this days. They found 3 people who were glad to see humans, real humans.  
They got out of the drains, the people they saved thanked them and then left to their normal simple lives. Cas, Dean and Sam walked to the car and got in it. The boys drove all the way to the motel and started packing their things, now it’s time to go home again. To the bunker.

Sam and Dean got their things on the trunk of the Impala.

  
“You coming?” Dean asked his angel friend.

  
“I don’t think so, I have things to do in Heaven” he said.

  
“Well, it was nice while it lasted” Dean smiled at Cas.

  
Cas smiled back at Dean.

 

They both looked at each other the way they usually do. Cas could follow those eyes anywhere. He could find those big, chunky lips anywhere. He could love Dean anytime. He was the first thing on his mind, his priority.

“We’ll see you around” Sammy said to the angel who was still tenderly looking at Dean.

 

After the goodbye, Sam and Dean were on the road, the moonlight coated the road. Sammy was looking through the window, thinking about his life.

“Sammy?” Dean interrupted Sam’s thoughts.

Sam looked at Dean.

“How did you figured it out?” Dean asked. He still had his eyes on the road.

“What?” Sam acted like a fool.

“Who the real Cas was” Dean kept on doing the question.

“I-I don’t know. I think I’m good… At differentiating people, I guess” he wasn’t able to keep the secret, he was about to give it out. “I mean it was obvious, real Cas wouldn’t let us fight” he quickly tried to make it up.

  
Dean was barely aware of that, he at first thought what really happened, but after his brother’s theory he wasn’t so sure.  
Sam doesn’t wants to tell the truth to Dean yet, he knows how much of a macho he thinks he is. He knows how he would react, and he knows his feeling are hiding.

  
Dean is aware that he has feelings for Cas, but he doesn’t want to admit anything. He thinks he would weaken him.


	5. Heard about all the things you've done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s memories of how he met Dean and why he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

**I do not own Supernatural.**   
_Heard about all the things you've done, and all the wars that you've been in.  
Summary: Castiel’s memories of how he met Dean and why he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition._

* * *

 

After 30 years in Hell, Dean was finally rescued.

“Castiel, the headmasters of Heaven would like to see you” an angel friend of him said.

Castiel followed the angel who was possessing a blonde female vessel. They walked through the halls of Heaven, bright and white lights surrounded both of them. The angel opened a big door for Castiel, exposing a white conference room full of other angels.

“Take a seat, please” the headmaster said. Castiel, who was still standing in the door, looked around in confusion. He started walking towards an empty chair in the corner of the table and sat there.

“Castiel, we have decided to approve your petition”.

Castiel smiled a little.

“So, he is my mission now” he said.

“Get him out of Hell”.

  
It was the last thing the headmasters of Heaven said to Castiel before sending him right to Hell with just one snap of their fingers. Castiel walked and fought with every demonic creature that appeared there. He now was his mission. He was happy they approved his petition. After everything he’s been through, he deserved good.

Castiel walked to the torture room, he looked around and there he was.

“Dean” he called.

Dean stared straight into Castiel’s eyes, his eyes looked like pure heaven, but he quickly got defensive and started throwing things at him, first holy water, then glasses, then knifes, then he threw himself to the angel, seeking for a fight.

Castiel didn’t want to hurt Dean, he thought of a plan as they were fighting in the obscure and depressive room of torture.   
Castiel grabbed Dean’s left arm and within a matter of nanoseconds, Dean fainted and Cas kept on fighting the demonic creatures who tried to keep Dean in Hell, until they got to Heaven.  
  
Of course, the magic came with a price. Castiel left Dean a burn mark, anyways, for Castiel, it looked nice.

When Castiel first touched Dean, he could see all of his memories and everything he’s done, Castiel couldn’t help but feel something. He felt pity for him, everything he’s done and nobody thanks him. Every war, both physical and mental. Nobody sees it, but Dean is depressed. Castiel was now able to see all of the times Dean thought of putting a bullet inside him, or dying in the bathtub, the times he saw the razor blades with desire, but something, better say someone, always kept him living, Sam.

  
When they returned to Heaven, Dean was baffled with what just happened, he went from that dark and lonely place to a world full of light and happiness.   
Castiel sought for Dean’s personal Heaven, but couldn’t find anything, so he sent him to a temporary Heaven, it was the house of an old lady who died while she was sleeping. He placed him there and went directly to the headmasters.

“Dean Winchester is saved” Castiel said with many emotions flowing through his body, he was glad his mission was accomplished correctly, but he kept on feeling something different.   
  
“Good, now throw him back to Earth” the headmaster said without any emotion shown on his face.

“I can’t do that” he said.

The headmaster gave Castiel an annoyed look. “He’s not in his best conditions to go back, I think I should take care of him while—“

The headmaster hit the table really hard to shit Castiel up.

“You will leave him on Earth, as we agreed” with just one hand movement Castiel was out of the meeting’s office.

  
He walked to Dean’s temporary Heaven. He thought of it, he could just drag him to Earth. He wasn’t able to do that, he started feeling again. What was that? It felt weird.

  
Castiel disobeyed the orders and kept Dean for a while. He wanted to make sure he was sane enough for his return.

He walked towards a little stereo on Dean’s Heaven. Since the old lady was a bit mental, she wasn’t able to think straight. Sometimes her Heaven was 60’s themed, but other times she made it look like the actual time.   
Dean was sitting in a chair of the living room. He was still shocked, Castiel turned the music on while Dean was sobbing, looking outside the window, trying to figure out what was happening.

He wasn’t able to speak, eat, drink or sleep.

“I’ll play this song for you” Castiel said to Dean. The song started playing, the soft and sweet angelical music made Dean calm. Castiel helped Dean walk towards a bed. Castiel laid Dean down and tucked him in. He wanted him to sleep, to eat again, to be human again.

It became a routine, the same thing. Castiel feeding Dean, making him feel like a human.

  
After Dean’s long stay in Heaven, angels started questioning Castiel and his “feelings”.

  
“So what now?” Balthazar suddenly appeared in the temporary Heaven.

Castiel said nothing.

“Why are you doing this?” Balthazar asked Castiel.

Castiel just gave Balthazar a glance and kept on covering Dean with blankets like he had always done. Dean was fully awake and scared, sobbing.

“You just had to get him out of Hell, you know? You don’t have to take care of him” Balthazar continued speaking. He had his arms crossed, like if he was angry.   
Cas walked across the room and started playing the song. Dean immediately calmed down, he stopped sobbing and just listened to the lyrics.

“Castiel?” Balthazar looked at him.

“I know I don't have to do this, but he needs this. I will not leave him on Earth like this, he needs to be prepared” Cas finally answered.

“You’re crazy, and you’re going to be in trouble if he finds out he was in Heaven” Balthazar said.

“I am fully aware of the consequences. That’s why I won’t tell him anything, I’ll erase any memory from this place as soon as he touches Earth”.

There’s something about this routine that Castiel loves. Dean waking up, he feeding him, he making him feel like a human again, he tucking Dean into bed, just Cas and Dean. Castiel could listen to that song all day long.

“You’re not a babysitter” It was the last thing Balthazar said before he walked away from Dean’s Heaven and left the two boys alone, again.

  
“I will take care of you, until you’re fine” Castiel said to Dean, who was lying on a bed looking everywhere, still afraid of what he had done, of the things he had seen, he couldn’t speak, he just looked at Castiel. The room was bright, white and full of life, it was the opposite of Hell, of course. They were in Heaven.

Cas sat next to Dean, Dean jumped a little.  
  
“I'm not going to hurt you” Cas’ blue eyes looked straight into Dean’s eyes with a smile. Dean calmed down and gave Cas a little smile back.   
Cas loved those eyes, they weren’t the typical green eyes, they were eyes that seemed dark, but if you look closely, they’re full of colour. A green apple colour.

  
Cas kept on trying to heal the hand mark he left him, but sincerely, he secretly wanted Dean to remember him.

Castiel was feeling something, he felt lost. He felt like only with Dean he was fine. Only with him.

  
As the time went by, the angels continued questioning Castiel’s actions. At the end of the day, they’re soldiers, not babysitters, like Balthazar said.

  
The headmaster walked to where Dean was.

“Get him to Earth, now”.

Castiel couldn’t help but think the worst, he didn’t want Dean hurt or even worse, Dean going back to Hell. He told the headmaster he would obey the rules now. He walked to the exit gates of Heaven with Dean. Dean was fine now, after a long time in there, he felt good, well, at least not so crappy.

Castiel opened the gates and looked at Dean.

“Thank you” Dean muttered.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. He looked at Dean straight into his green apple eyes, Castiel couldn’t help but press his lips against Dean’s. Dean followed the flow, he got carried away by Castiel’s soft and sweet lips, Dean suddenly realised what he had done and looked confused.

Castiel quickly touched Dean’s head, now every memory from this place was now erased, or at least most of them.

Cas felt proud of his actions, he got him back where he belonged safe and sound, he had accomplished his mission, with a bit of different moves, but he made it. The only thing he hoped now was to see his human again and that his human would remember him.

 

 


	6. It was over before it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a case involving vampires, but things turn out a little heartbreaking for the angel.

**I do not own Supernatural, just the story.**   
_Heard about all the love you lost. It was over before it began.  
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case involving vampires, but things turn out a little heartbreaking for the angel._

* * *

 

“So what? You're freeing him for free?” Dean asked.

Chaz let a little chuckle escape, then took another smoke.

“Of course not, that would be really stupid. We’re trading him” he smiled. “You know, you should never brag about your friends, you can get them in trouble”.

Chaz exhaled his cigarette smoke in Dean’s face.

“Listen to me you son of a bitch, you do something to him, anything! I’ll kill you, and your whole monster crew”. Dean said very frenetic. His face changed from a frown to a completely worried look.

  
_72 hours earlier_

  
The brothers were at the bunker, Sam was on his laptop just loosing time. It was a regular day, Dean was already drinking.   
Dean took a sip of his scotch on the rocks as he sat on the chair.

Sam just had a small glance at him and turned his eyes back to his laptop.   
As usual, Dean got bored. He took a paper and ripped it into small pieces, he then continued to chew them and then spit them to his brother.   
Sam called his brother’s name in an annoyed tone.

Dean stopped for a few seconds.

Then he continued.

“Dude, what do you want?” Sam raised his voice and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.   
Dean gave his brother a little smirk and said: “I’m just bored”.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat on the chair again.

“Find something to do” he said while he turned back at his laptop. “You should clean your room”.

Dean burst into laughter. His brother rolled his eyes again.

“No, really. What should I do?” Dean said as he cleaned the laugh tears from his eyes.

“Go find a job” Sam said joking.

Dean’s eyes lit up. He smiled and quickly snatch his bother’s laptop, leaving Sam with a exhausted face and hate eyes.

Dean rushed to look for something, he started digging in the web for weird strange cases, the only thing he could find was a bunch of unexplainable death’s by supposed “animals”.

“We’re going to Berkley, South Carolina” Dean closed his brother’s laptop and started packing his things for the road trip.

  
The road trip began, Dean picked the music, classic rock. The night was warm but still you could feel the cold wind in your skin giving the brothers goosebumps once in a while.   
The road was dark, the only source of light was the Impala’s. The only sounds were Dean’s music and the engine.

  
They arrived to Berkley and crashed in the nearest motel. They needed some sleep, so they did. Dean got comfortable under the blankets of the bed, as well as Sammy.

“Goodnight, Sammy” Dean said, then the lights faded.

  
The next morning, Dean woke up. He was still tired. His eyes opened revealing his fan fiction green eyes, he rubbed them and sat, he looked around and realised that something was wrong. He looked at the bed next to him. Where was he?  
He jumped out of the bed and started calling his brother’s name. No answer. When he started calling Sam’s number without any answer, he freaked out.

“Son of a bitch” he mumbled.

He quickly grabbed his things and putted on the first thing he saw. Thought it was an outfit he didn’t think of, he still looked the same, his same red flannel shirt, his jeans, his brown combat boots and probably 3 more layers of clothing in the shape of sweaters and jackets.

He asked the manager if she had seen his brother.

“Yes, he left like 4 hours ago. He was with the MacDonalds” she said.

“Who are them?” Dean asked very anxious.

“They’re a family who are a bunch of introverts, well, all of them except Chaz and Milly. They’re always doing a mess” she looked at Sam’s photo. “Take care of him, being with the MacDonalds really ruins you. Most their friends end up living with them, in the barn on the outskirts of town”

Dean immediately knew this were the vampires, she asked the lady for the exact location of that barn. He grabbed his biggest knife and went there.

As he drove, he realised this case wouldn’t be that easy. Better say, couldn't. He wasn’t even sure of how many vampires were inside that barn. This was a suicide mission.

  
He got to the barn. The sun was burning and he knew this was his best shot. They had nowhere to run, otherwise, they’d burn.

He stealthily got to the door, he broke the lock and got in. It was really dark, but the light coming from the outside illuminated just perfectly.

He walked and walked, but there was nobody. He never lowered his guard.

“Your brother is not here” he heard a low, deep and evil voice behind him.

Dean raised his blade as well as his chin.

“We heard you were coming. You know, you shouldn’t trust a manager in a crappy motel. My name is Robbie Curry” he said, as he approached Dean slowly. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark grey jeans, his Adidas made a weird on sound of the barn’s floor.

“Where is he?” He asked.

“I don't know, we move a lot” he was trying to corner Dean. “You see, when we found out hunters were looking for us, I wanted to be there. I wanted to kill one your kind. I wanted to turn one of your kind. Just imagine, one becomes a vamp, the other dies” he continued walking towards Dean with a little evil smirk on his face.

“Look, man. I’m getting tired of your bullshit. Where is my brother?” He asked.

Robbie Curry just stared at him, smiling. He seemed to enjoy this.

“I’ll ask one last time. Where is my brother!?” He raised his voice. His eyes were full of angst, pain and hate.

Again, Curry just smiled.

Dean got angry, and swigged his blade, leading it to Robbie’s neck.

Blood splashed Dean’s face.

Curry’s head rolled, the body fell just a few seconds later.

  
“Cas” he said as he walked towards the exit. “Cas” he repeated. “I need you. I can’t find Sammy” he prayed as his eyes started watering. “I need you, here, with me, buddy”.

Dean looked everywhere for his winged friend, but nothing.

He got into his car, and started the engine. He began to drive to the motel, now he knew about the manager, she was one of them. He could use that. He was aware they’d try to kidnap him too. At least that’s was Curry said. One dead, and the other a vampire.

  
The day was beautiful, the sky was bright blue with only a few clouds.   
Dean couldn’t help but think about Cas’ eyes, whenever he looked at the sky, or almost anything blue.

“Hello, Dean” he heard the voice of his angel friend. He suddenly appeared and was now riding shotgun.

Dean looked at Cas and said hi, they started talking about Sammy’s kidnap and they tried to figure a plan out for getting him back.

“So you don’t even know where they are?” Cas asked Dean.

Dean just nodded.

“Where do we even start?” Castiel asked his hunter friend. He was as worried as Dean was.

After a few attempts on making elaborated plans, they boys decided they should speak to the motel’s manager. And by speaking I mean torturing her until getting the information.

  
“Where is my brother?” Dean asked, as he walked around the lady tied to the chair.

The lady said nothing, which of course made Dean very angry.

He started punching her. Face, stomach, face, stomach.

“Where is he!?”

She said nothing again.

Dean got closer to the lady and looked her straight in the eyes: “Look, my buddy here, he’s an angel, he’s powerful, he can harm you worse than you can imagine”.

“If they’re not in the barn, then I don’t know” she said, then spitted blood. She snorted the blood that was running from her nose and continued: “I can call Chaz if you want”.

Dean and Cas exchanged looks. They both agreed on her calling Chaz.

She made the call…

Chaz and Dean acceded to meet each other at the lobby of the motel in 10 minutes.

Castiel stayed in the room with the lady, whose name, she said, was the infamous Milly MacDonald. He guarded her.

  
“I believe I have something yours” Chaz, who looked really bad ass, stated.

“I believe that too” Dean smiled arrogantly.

“You can keep her” he said, he started walking coming up to Dean. “We don’t need her”.

“She's your sister” Dean said, as he continued standing in the same position he started at.

“Yeah, but she gave away the information” he smiled.

“You should be afraid of me, I killed your friend, Robbie Curry” Dean tried to act even tougher.

“Him? Oh, he was just bait” he gave Dean a really psychopathic smirk.   
  
Dean could smell Chaz’s alcoholic breath, he seemed like one of those guys who could beat your entire family at the same time. His black leather jacket made him look even more badass. He took out a cigarette, a zippo and lit it up. Dean just looked at him.

“By the way, how do you have an angel?” He started smoking what seemed a Lucky Strike.

Dean just stared at him. Milly told him about the angel situation. They knew about Cas’ power.

Chaz smiled, and continued walking and smoking.

“You know, your brother’a fine. He’s actually in the car park” he said as he inhaled the nicotine from his cigarette.   
Chaz’s lips were full, and looked even better with that cigarette on his mouth.

“So what? You're freeing him for free?” Dean asked.

Chaz let a little chuckle escape, then took another smoke.

“Of course not, that would be really stupid. We’re trading him” he smiled. “You know, you should never brag about your friends, you can get them in trouble”.

Chaz exhaled his cigarette smoke in Dean’s face.

“Listen to me you son of a bitch, you do something to him, anything! I’ll kill you, and your whole monster crew”. Dean said very frenetic. His face changed from a frown to a completely worried look.

“Just imagine, an angel who’s also a vampire. He’d be very powerful” Chaz continued on his role of being an arrogant bastard.

Dean approached him. He looked at him, then quickly threw a punch at him.   
This gave him enough to time to get out of the lobby and run to the car park.

“Cas” he yelled very loudly.

Sammy was lying on the floor with a black cloth bag covering his face. Dean rushed to take that off of his brother’s head. He untied him and both of them stood up. Waiting for Cas to come out of the motel room.

“Dean!” The Winchesters heard a scream. It came from the black van full of vampires.

Chaz walked towards the open motel room where the Winchesters were staying, then he shot his sister, Milly.

He ran to the van and got up, both brothers were astonished and couldn't do anything. They were surrounded.

They had lost Castiel. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
